Perdita Saves The Game
Summary Perdita is asked to join Inez's soccer team when they have one player short. Characters Present On Perdita Saves The Game *Perdita *Bendy *Two-Tone *Spike (Rugrats) *Captain Hook *Garfield *Odie *Nermal *Rolly and Patch *Rocky *Pongo *Inez *Anita *Roger *Nanny Recap Perdita and Bendy are at home. And Perdita's family is visiting her house. Perdita introduces the viewer to her parents, her grandma, her aunt and uncle. Perdita shows a picture of her cousins Inez and Pongo. Perdita tells the viewer that Inez is playing soccer today and the whole family is going to watch the game on TV. Perdita's father flips on the TV. In the soccer game, it was a battle between the red tiburónes, (the red sharks) and the yellow tigres, (the yellow tigers). On the yellow tigers team is Perdita's oldest cousin Inez Garcia. Suddenly the whistle sounds and everything stopped. Bendy wonders what was going on. Perdita wasn't sure but knows that whenever the referee blows his whistle, everything stops. Perdita, Bendy and Perdita's family listened for more information. "I'm stopping the soccer game because the yellow tigres don't have enough players" the referee said. The crowd was in shock. Something had to be done. Inez had an idea on who could be on the team. Her youngest cousin Perdita can be on the team. Inez tells Perdita over the TV that she has to get to the soccer game right now but she has to hurry. Inez tells Perdita "run Perdita, run, corre Perdita, corre". Perdita's family tells Perdita that she's great at soccer and has a super soccer kick. Perdita and Bendy leave the house at once. "Run Perdita, run! Corre Perdita, corre!" said Perdita's family as Perdita and Bendy get going. Perdita and Bendy had a problem, they didn't know how to get to the soccer game. They had to ask Spike for help. Spike says that they have to go through the jungle, across the bridge to get to the soccer game. Perdita and Bendy got going by running as fast as they could. As Perdita and Bendy continued running, animals cheer on Perdita as they circle around her and Bendy. Some of the animals had giant hands with fingers pointing up and some had pompoms. After the cheer, Perdita and Bendy heard someone say: "ayudenme, ayudenme!" It was Rolly and Patch. They were pulling a cart full of balls up to the top of a giant hill. Suddenly, the balls spill out and heading towards Perdita and Bendy. "Oh no!", they both said. Perdita and Bendy had to jump over the balls. Perdita takes her turn. Bendy and the viewer tell Perdita "Salta" for jump. Perdita jumps 4 times. Then, it was Bendy's turn Perdita and the viewer say "Salta" 4 times as Bendy jumps over the balls. Perdita and Bendy jumped over all of the balls. But, uh-oh, the balls were still rolling down the hill and is heading towards the viewer. The viewer had to stand up. Perdita tells the viewer "Salta" 4 times and the viewer jumps 4 times. After that, the balls stop rolling. Perdita decides to use her super soccer kick to get the balls back into Rolly and Patch's cart and it worked. After that, Perdita and Bendy had to keep going because Perdita is on her way to save a soccer game. Rolly and Patch cheer her on as they leave. Perdita and Bendy made it to the jungle and had to go through super-fast because the crocodiles are chasing them. Uh-oh, Perdita and Bendy might fall into the quicksand. Perdita and Bendy had to get the viewer to stand up again. The viewer did so and together Perdita, Bendy and the viewer jumped over some pits of quicksand. After that, a giant rock rolls behind them. Perdita, Bendy and the viewer jump on the giant rock and now they had to run in place. The crocodiles were still coming. Perdita, Bendy and the viewer get off the giant rock and kept on running through the jungle. Rocky walls were up ahead. They jumped over the rocky walls. Perdita and Bendy stop. Bendy thinks the crocodiles can't jump over the rocky walls but they did. Perdita and Bendy jump over 1 more rocky wall and kept going but then they saw a cliff. Perdita, Bendy and the viewer had to grab onto the branch so they can't go over the cliff. They grabbed the branch and pulled themselves up. They did the chin-up. Perdita, Bendy and the viewer pulled themselves up onto the branch. The crocodiles snapped at Perdita and Bendy that were on top of the branch. Suddenly they gave up and walked away. After racing through the jungle, Perdita and Bendy go down a tall slide carved from a tree. Perdita and Bendy get back on their feet and continued running. The same animals circle around Perdita and Bendy as they had to the soccer game. After the cheer, Perdita and Bendy stop to see that horses were coming through. "Stop horses!" shouted Perdita and Bendy but the horses were so loud, they couldn't hear them. Perdita has a whistle and asks the viewer to check her Two-Tone for one. The viewer did so and says "Two-Tone". A flash of light goes off. Two-Tone had 4 pompoms of different colors. One was pink, one was white, one was blue and one was yellow. The viewer had to play a listening game to figure out which colored pompom had the whistle. The viewer hears a "quack-quack", a siren wail, a long tweet, and a "boom" sound. The viewer looks under the blue pompom and there was the whistle. After that, the viewer gets a look on what was under the other pompoms. The duck was under the pink pompom and it went "quack-quack". The siren was under the white pompom and the drum was under the yellow pompom. Perdita catches the whistle. The horses were still charging towards Perdita and Bendy. Perdita immediately blows the whistle which went "tweeeeeet". The horses stop. Perdita explained to the horses that she was on her way to the soccer game. The horses cheered. One of them rubs Perdita's hair. They move aside to let Perdita and Bendy go through. The horses cheer for Perdita as she and Bendy pass through. Stars were heard from the sky. There was even an animal who went "Toot!" and it was Rocky. Perdita and Bendy catch the stars while they were running and they put the caught stars in the star pocket. Perdita and Bendy saw Pongo swinging on the vines. Perdita and Bendy grab a vine of their own. Bendy tells Pongo that he and Perdita are going to the soccer game. Pongo knows that so Perdita can save the game. After swinging on the vines, they head for the rope bridge. They were almost across when some of the boards fall off. They tried turning back and more boards fell off. Perdita, Bendy and Pongo were stuck. They grab onto a rope to hang on so that they don't fall into the water. Perdita, Bendy and Pongo needed help. Giant otters appeared and then they disappear underwater. Pongo calls out to the giant otters. The giant otters come back and were ready to help. Perdita, Bendy and Pongo had to count how many boards had fell off the rope bridge. They counted up to 15. So, the giant otters had to find the 15 boards that fell off the rope bridge. The viewer finds the 15 boards and once all the boards were back on the rope bridge, Perdita, Bendy and Pongo let go of the rope and thanked the giant otters for fixing the rope bridge. After that, they completely get across it. Perdita, Bendy and Pongo were getting close to saving the soccer game. They head off to the soccer stadium. Once they got there, they heard the crowd cheering inside. Bendy tries to push open the doors, but the doors wouldn't open. They were stuck. Perdita tells her cousin Pongo and her friend Bendy that they had to say "empujen" to push open the doors. They did so and the doors were pushed open. The whole crowd cheered for Perdita. Inez was so happy to see that Perdita came. Next, Inez gives Perdita a team shirt for the yellow tigres. Perdita was now a player for the yellow tigres. Suddenly, Rocky comes out of the star pocket and honks. Bendy tells Inez that it was Rocky the explorer star. Perdita thinks Rocky is trying to warn them about Captain Hook. Inez thinks that Captain Hook will try to swipe the soccer ball. The viewer had to find Captain Hook in the crowd. Captain Hook disappears and reappears in random spots. He was moving fast. They all had to stop Captain hook. They did so by saying "Captain Hook no swiping" 3 times. Captain Hook snaps his fingers and runs away. Rocky goes back into the star pocket. The referee blows the whistle. The referee didn't know if Perdita showed up. Inez tells the viewer to viewer to tell the referee that Perdita is here. They shout out to the referee by saying: "Perdita's here". The referee heard them and now the soccer game can start. Perdita and Inez high-5 themselves and do the bottom bump. Inez passes the ball to Perdita. Perdita dodges some players from the red tiburónes. Perdita does her super soccer kick and scores a goal. The referee tells the people who were watching on TV that Perdita made a goal. And that's how Perdita saved the game by going to the soccer stadium to play soccer with Inez. Places in Episode #Jungle #Rope Bridge #Soccer Game Trivia *Perdita & Bendy catch the stars as they run. *The stars go into the star pocket while Perdita was still running. *This is the last episode to premiere in 2003. *This is the second time Rocky warned Perdita and Bendy about Captain Hook. The first time was in Stuck Truck. *This episode is very similar to Baseball Bendy. *This is the 70th episode of the show. *Hubie and Jungle Jangs does not appear in this episode. *Perdita and Bendy don't sing the Travel Song in this episode, they instead sing Run, Perdita, Run, they never really had the time because they were in a very big hurry to rush through all the places to get to the last place, the Soccer Game. Explorer Star Rocky Gallery How-to-draw-Perdita-from-101-Dalmations-step-0.png|Perdita as Dora C4d batim bendy by angrythunder50-db03q8c.png|Bendy as Boots Two-Tone Pup Party.gif|Two-Tone as Backpack Spike (All Grown Up).png|Spike as Map Captain-hook1.jpg Garfield and Odie.gif|Garfield and Odie as Drum Frog and Accordian Grasshopper Nermal 6.jpg|Nermal as Cymbals Snail Rolly PLA 1.jpg|Rolly Eu 101-dalmations chi patch n 7ed9305a.jpeg|and Patch as Tico Paw-patrol-rocky.jpg Pongo SDLCRSDLDL.jpg|Pongo as Diego Inez (The Snelfu Snafu, Part 1).jpg Anita.jpg Roger Radcliffe.jpg Nanny.png Category:Disneystyle8